in this horror love is born
by elsannafan55
Summary: inspired by resident evil. Anna summers the president daughter is kidnapped. Elsa is assigned to rescue her. During the time Elsa starts to have feelings for Anna but knowing her job would be at risk she keeps them silent. But how long can Elsa control herself? please read and review
1. prologue

In the shadows of society, you'll find them. In their faces, you'll see no joy or sorrow. In the darkness, they watch. In the silence, they kill. In the blood shed, they stand alone, a force that knows no boundaries and will risk everything for the better good of the common people that don't even know the name of their unsung hero. In the shadows, you'll find them… rising from the dust…

Waking slowly from her stupor, Elsa rose from her sleep as her ancient phone resounded through her run-down apartment. Clearing her throat, she picked up the receiver. "Winters."

"Elsa, sorry for waking you at such an ungodly hour, but we need you at the briefing facility ASAP," and with that, the line went dead as her commanding officer tried his best to sound conversational despite the urgency in his voice.

With practiced speed, Elsa was there in fifteen minutes, washed and clean. Upon entry into the facility, she was given a full-length briefing on her next mission.

'NAME: Anna summers

AGE:18

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: light blue eyes, shoulder-length red hair, fair complexion, about 5'4"

OCCUPATION: College student in Boston, Mass.

LAST SEEN: Leaving her college campus with two body guards, both found decapitated in the car she was to leave in; was wearing an orange no-sleeve turtleneck, green plaid skirt, knee high brown leather boots, and a brown sweater around her shoulders.

BEEN REPORTED SEEN: A rural Amish village in Southern Spain called Pueblo, which is on land that has been owned by the Salazar family, a centuries-old castellan lineage.'

'The President's daughter…?'Elsa thought to herself as she was escorted to the air field to leave for Spain.'Why the President's daughter…?'and as she flew across the Atlantic Ocean, a nameless fear awakened in her heart, and brought back images from the past… a memory that should have never happened…'1998...'Elsa then sighed to force out the fear and straighten out the memories and order of events,'I'll never forget it. It was the year when those grisly murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella. The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City. And hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow, crippling its very foundation. Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan - to sterilize Raccoon City. With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed, and for all intents and purposes, Umbrella was finished. Six years had passed since that horrendous incident...'"….And here I am…" she whispered to herself, to quiet the disturbance inside her heart.

Frightened, her tears stained her dirty cheeks as she continued to look out of her small, broken window, to look for a tangible hope to cling to. Seeing the gray sunset shrouded in heavy rainfall, masking it behind a cloud of black, her strength weakened as she collapsed to her knees, scared for her life and sanity.

Searching around the room, she fashioned a rudimentary 'bed' with the unused straw and hay on the floor and discarded flour sacks. Then she tore apart the barrels in the room with an iron bar she found, and made an improvisational fence between her and the door to her cell. And taking the metal braces from the barrels, she kept them close as a last resort hand-held weapon, should they come back.

Backed up into her 'secure' little corner of the room, she waited for something, anything, to happen. Deprived of sleep for thirty-six hours now, her heavy-lidded eyes succumbed to the darkness around her as the last vestiges of her mind and the black sunset slipped away…


	2. i will fight

Upon landing in Spain, Elsa was immediately carried off by her foreign escorts; a couple of anti-American Policia officers. As they drove, they listened to an up-beat, female Spanish pop radio station. Finally Elsa tuned out the pleasant, but distracting music and turned to her own thoughts.

'I received special training via a secret organization working under the direct control of the President. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new President's family.'

Then the Policia officer in the driver's seat sarcastically laughed to himself as he grumbled, "Why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick?" as his buddy in the passenger seat chimed in, "Yo, who are you really? Come on and tell us. You are a long way from home, cowcowgirl. You have my sympathies."

Elsa hated the fake enthusiasm. "Guess that's a local's way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know what this is all about. My assignment is to search for the President's missing daughter."

And at that, the officer in the driver's seat almost burst out, "What, all by yourself?" as he hardly could stop himself from laughing out loud.

"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing Kumbiyah together at some Boy Scout bonfire," Elsa muttered as she tried to be an asshole back. "Then again, maybe you did."

The one in the passenger seat finally lost his cool, "Oh, you crazy American. It's a direct order from the chief himself. I tell you it's no picnic," then he shook his head to add to the gesture.

Now trying to be nice for once to them, she placed a hand on their shoulders and smiled gently, "I'm counting on you guys," at which was responded as a unanimous shrug from both of them.

Later down the road, the officer in the passenger seat had to take piss, allowing Elsa some more time to think before she technically got started on her mission.'It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the President's daughter when she was abducted. That's the ultimate reason I'm in this lonely and rural part of Europe. According to our intelligence, there's reliable information of a sighting of a girl that looks very similar to the President's daughter. Apparently she's being withheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would have thought my first job would be a rescue mission?'

As Elsa was lost in thought, the officer's skin began to feel like ice as he unzipped his pants. "Ah, it's freezing… So cold all of a sudden…" then something in the surrounding forest gained his attention. But a few seconds later, he saw a flock of ravens take to the sky. "Ah, must be my imagination," and once in the car again, and apologized briefly, "Sorry it took so long."

After another hour, they finally came to the bridge which crossed over into the outskirts of Pueblo.

"Just up ahead is the village."

At the obvious, yet kind instruction, Elsa exited the car. "Thanks. I'll go and have a look around."

Then the driver leaned over towards the passenger window, saying, "We'll stay and watch the car. Don't want to get any parking tickets."

Elsa arched an eye brow and replied with a joking tone, "Right...parking tickets,"'…assholes… They just want to get out of helping me. Damn Spaniards…'

Completely ignoring her comment, the passenger waved her off with a mocking tone, "Good luck…"

As Elsa walked away, she muttered to herself, "Geez, who are these guys?"

Which one of the officers had heard. "Did you say something?"

Interrupting the precursor to a fight, Elsa's communicator beeped rapidly, getting her attention. Upon unclipping it from her belt, the incoming video feed turned on, showing her a moving picture of a woman in a plain grey suit with glasses and her hair back.

"Elsa, I hope you can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunningan. I'll be your support on this mission," the communicator said as the mouth of the woman moved.

Sure that the outgoing audio and video line were connected properly, Elsa replied, "Loud and clear. Somehow I thought you'd be a little older. So the subject's name's Anna Summers, right?"

"That's right. She's the daughter of the President. So try and behave yourself, okay?" She was obviously thinking she was going to crush on her because she had such much power on her side.

At which, Elsa took offense to the comment and scoffed, "Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap."

"I'll try to find more information on them from my end as well.

"Good. Talk to you later. Elsa out," and once she turned off the incoming video and audio feed, she grumbled, "She thinks I'm a fucking perv… What a bitch…" Then she took out the only photo of her subject she was given and gently wiped off the lint from her jacket pocket with her thumb.'Anna…'she thought as she stared at the picture for the millionth time since receiving it,'She's quite beautiful, really, even if she's young for my taste…'then she shook her head of such thoughts,'Who am I kidding? I'd be fired faster than I could say, "How could I not like her?" That is… if I even find her…'and with one last sigh, she dropped that line of thought.

Looking back at the old Policia car, she rolled her eyes when she saw the driver sneer at her as she strolled away.

Nothing could be heard riding on the wind. No movement disturbed the fragile underbrush. The morning was grey, oppressive, carrying an unforgiving down pour that was waiting to happen.

When she was out-of-sight of the Policia car, she quietly and slowly drew her handgun from its holster on her hip, feeling her instincts flare up in warning.'Where is everyone…?'

Then she shook her head in self-reprimandation.'This is ridiculous… it's 6 am here. Who the hell would be up at this hour anyway?'But the air of uneasiness she felt didn't lift as she approached a rather run-down looking house. She holstered her gun as she walked up slowly onto the front porch of the house, half-afraid the rotten boards underneath her would give way under her weight, leaving her to deal with an upset landowner.

Gently, she rapped her knuckles on the door, trying to be quiet so as not to wake anyone if they weren't already. But surprisingly, she did hear a faint sound of footsteps and the crackle of a fireplace. Yet the footsteps never moved away from the fire to greet Elsa.

'That's odd….'Elsa remarked in her thoughts as she took the initiative to try opening the front door herself, at which, she was again surprised by the lack of concern of safety and security since the door was unlocked. She slid into the house soundlessly, careful to avoid any floor boards that seemed uneasy.

The further she went into the house, the more cautious she was, ready for shit to hit the fan at any second.

Quickly rounding the corner, Elsa studied the living room/ dining room combination to find a local man that was bent over the fire, gingerly tending to the embers within.'Huh? I suppose he just couldn't hear the door if he's that close to the fire…'

Comfortable again with the circumstances, she slowly walked up next to the man with as kind and friendly a manner as possible. "Uh, excuse me. Sir?" then Elsa waited for him to turn around completely to finish speaking, although the man had quite a… dangerous... visage. "I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph?"

And recoiling into anger, he began to shout in Elsa's face, "Qué carajo haces aquí? Lárgate, cabrón! (What the hell are you doing here? Get out of here!)"

Elsa immediately took the hint and quickly closed the conversation, "Sorry to have bothered you." But as she was pocketing the photograph, though, the alarming sound of something slicing through the air made her instantly jump to the side, narrowly avoiding a rusty hatchet that was aimed for her head.

The adrenaline in her veins jumped to massive levels as she stood back up, holding her, handgun towards the crazed man, a man that obviously didn't care for his own safety.

"Freeze!" Elsa shouted as the man came closer. When it was clear that the man didn't get the warning, Elsa then roared, "I said freeze!" And yet nothing stopped him from lifting the ax over his head in preparation to butcher Elsa.

But before the ax could even fall upon her, Elsa planted the gun into the man's stomach before squeezing off three consecutive rounds, throwing the man backwards onto the floor.'Son of a bitch!'Elsa then thought as the man got back up without reacting to his mortal wound. Finally at the threshold of her patience, Elsa leveled the barrel of her gun at the man's temples and the shot she fired tore through skull, muscle, and neural tissue.

'Holy shit! He attacked me! What the fuck was wrong with him?'

Sudden sounds of an old truck thundering towards the bridge immediately drew Elsa to the window, peeking through the broken blinds, growing more and more alarmed until she heard the inevitable crash, then the fall of both vehicles, the truck and the unfortunate Policia car, into the gorge. "Shit!"

Then as if everything was planned to hit her all at once, Hunnigan called in. "Is everything okay?"

Frustrated with her current situation, Elsa quickly explained, "There was a hostile local. I had no choice but to neutralize him. There are still others surrounding the area."

Sensing her seriousness and urgency, she became cold and relayed orders, just like military personnel must. "Get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subject."

"Understood." Then as Elsa turned off the audio and visual on the communicator, shouts of bloodlust came from outside the house, rousing her into action. When she tried to exit through the front door, she quickly realized that they barred her in, hoping to corner her. Resolving to find better cover within the house, she ran through the living room and tried to go in the passage next to the stairs, but it quickly dead-ended at a pile of skulls and rotting flesh on a table. The putrid scent made her pray that Anna was alive and safe.

Heading up the stairs, she found a box of handgun bullets on the bedside table.'What the fuck is wrong with this God-forsaken place?'Elsa then took careful aim out of the bedroom window for a rabid villager's head, and after a shot to the forehead, the other men unbarred the door and crowded into the house to get her.'Perfect…'Elsa thought as she jumped quite gracefully from the second story window, landing just in front of the porch, ready to swiftly decimate the violent villagers.

After eliminating the insane townspeople, she came back to the gorge to see… the Policia car that was hopelessly totaled and the blood of the officers smeared on the car and rock wall edges.

"Oh, no..." Elsa whispered to herself as she saw the thick blood pool on the river rocks and on the twisted metal of the car and truck.'…But where are the bodies…?'No one was in the wrecked car or among the rocky shores of the river.'They must have gone down stream…'and with one last sigh, she finally began to head toward Pueblo, the blood-soaked village of hell.

Twelve hours later, she slowly came to, arching her back to stretch since she slept all night sitting up. Looking outside of her pitiful excuse for a window, she gazed upon the grey, oppressive morning, wrenching tears from her exhausted eyes. She hadn't eaten in fifty-six hours now, and drinking what she could during her transportation here, wherever 'here' was.

She felt hollow from the inside as her hunger began to eat away at her own body, in essence, destroying herself involuntarily. Craving anything that was possibly edible, she tore open one of the flour bags in her makeshift bed and brought up a hand-full of expired flour to her mouth, and hastily tried to swallow it all down, but ended up inhaling the flour and coughing till she could work up enough saliva to wash it down. Pain-induced tears in her eyes now, her frustration mounted until she struck the floor with her fists, rupturing the skin and causing her knuckles to bleed.

In her growing anger and fear, she began to smash the pottery in the room, then picked up the sharpest piece she found, and with a surge of emotion, she drove it into her thigh, cutting through flesh and pouring out blood, hoping her pain would end soon.


	3. i will search

After mercilessly fighting her way to the gates of Pueblo, Hunnigan called in before she got any closer to the town.

"Elsa. How ya holding up?" she said, speaking with a very unusual slur.

She scoffed as she replied, "Bad question, Hunningan."

"Sorry to hear that..." she said without emotion, making Elsa feel more apprehensive. "I'm sending you a Playing Manual. Hope you find it useful."

"I'll take a look at it. Thanks." And closed the conversation, then thought,'A Playing Manual? That's a messed name right name right there…'and skimming the virtual file on her communicator only confirmed her guess.

Elsa then put away her communicator and got out her voice-key binoculars to scan for good cover if the villagers became violent, since all of the previous ones were.

"Zoom in…" Elsa whispered, and the binoculars responded smoothly to her voice. Then she saw the people of the village acting… perfectly normal; tilling little gardens, chasing their own chickens into coops, tending cattle, forking hay into feeding troughs…. But something unnerved her; the fact that there were no children to be seen.'Could the skulls from the first house I went into…'Then the image of the decaying craniums in a heap appeared in her mind...'Could those have been children?! Are they cannibals?!'

The something in the central fire caught her eye… the body of a Policia officer, one of Elsa's escorts.'Oh, no… it was just too good to leave them in the watery grave…'she thought as she saw that the body was suspended over the fire by a large hook impaled her from behind in between the shoulder blades and came out through his chest where the heart should have been.

"Son of a bitches…" Elsa growled at their inhumanity, and only a split-second later, she heard shouts from the villager men in Spanish as they pointed at her charged, armed with hatchets, machetes, and pitchforks. "Oh fuck!" Elsa yelled as she dodged her way past them, heading towards the bonfire, then she dove into a two story house that seemed well protected enough to hunker down in. "Damn it!" she cursed again as the people began to head towards the house. "Who are these people?" And after pushing a book case in front of the door, she asked herself out loud, "What are they planning?" then she barricaded the kitchen window as well. Once finished down stairs, she dashed upstairs… only to be cornered by again as ladders smashed through the bedroom window pane. "Shit!" she now roared as she pried a shotgun from a wall-mounted display case, pumped it, and shot the hag that was trying to crawl into the upstairs bedroom, throwing her backwards from the ladder to land in the village's pyre.

Then Elsa heard the frightening sound of a chainsaw tearing its way through the front door. "Great. A chainsaw." And she rushed down stairs to greet the chainsaw psycho sadist with an up-close shotgun shell to the head.

The resounding ring of a church bell was heard through out the village, reaching the ears of Elsa and the remaining villagers. Then to her surprise, they all turned towards the source of the sound, completely ignoring her as they calmly dropped their makeshift weapons and went inside a building that looked like a chapel, but a chapel with a very strange design on the front door.

Not taking any chances, Elsa hid as the villagers went away, noting that the church from where the bell rang was about a half mile away, and yet the villagers went into the small chapel only fifteen meters from the house she had made her standoff.

As the door to the church shut, she came out of hiding and stood facing the mysterious building, and in disbelief at this freakish turn of events, she snidely grumbled to the deserted town square, "Where's everyone going? Bingo?" at which she sarcastically laughed at.

But soon she became serious again, and decided to report back to Hunnigan the nature of her current circumstances. Flipping on the audio and visual connection, the communicator instantly connected to Hunnigan. "Hunnigan, I have some bad news," and she paused to see her troubled face. "I've confirmed the body of an officer. Something's happened to the people here."

Shaking off the pain of hearing of an officer's death, she responded quickly, "Elsa, you need to get out of there. Look for a tower. Follow the trail near it." And she sent a digital bird's-eye-view of the area she was in with the tower and path highlighted.

Elsa located the trail easily, and replied back to her, "Got it.," as she signed off.

Then before she left the village, she thought,'Damn…this is going to be one hell of a rescue mission…,and she moved on, now desperate to find the girl that may no longer be alive…

As she licked up the blood from her self-inflicted wound to satisfy her thirst, she heard very distant sounds of gunfire. Unsure of the situation, she armed herself with the iron braces she had and prepared for the worst.

Then the church bell of the church she was in rang, causing enormous tremors to shake her so much that her iron weapons fell out of her hands, and her hearing was shot. Scared of mob she knew would start coming, she picked up her makeshift weapons again, and because of her human survival instincts, she stood concrete and ready for them to come.

 **thoughts? review please**


End file.
